The present invention provides novel prostacyclin analogs. Particularly, the present invention relates to prostacyclin analogs substituted at the C-19 position by hydroxy.
Particularly, the present invention relates to 19-hydroxy-6-hydroxy-7a-homo-PGI.sub.1 compounds. The novel prostacyclin analogs are useful for pharmacological purposes, e.g., as anti-ashtmatic agents. The preparation and use of these compound is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,508.